Pottermore/Gazette du sorcier
Cette page recense la version française des articles de La Gazette du sorcier de la première version du site Pottermore. Cérémonie d'ouverture 12 avril 2014 UN TERRIBLE INCIDENT À LA CÉRÉMONIE D'OUVERTURE REMET EN QUESTION LA SÉCURITÉ AUTOUR DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Aucun Souafle n'a encore été lancé, aucun Vif d'or n'a encore été attrapé, mais la 427ème Coupe du Monde de Quidditch est déjà entachée d'une controverse. Les magizoologistes se sont rassemblés dans le désert afin de contenir l'agitation et le désordre, et les guérisseurs se sont rendus au chevet de plus de 300 blessés en état de choc, souffrant d'os cassés et de morsures. Le Conseil de la Magie d'Argentine qui avait pris la décision d'organiser une cérémonie d'ouverture sur le thème des mascottes a été accusé de négligence imprudente. Quelques semaines avant la cérémonie d'ouverture, un magnifique lac artificiel a été créé au beau milieu du désert afin d'accueillir le Dukuwaqa de l'équipe des Fidji (une créature qui peut changer d'aspect pour prendre l'apparence d'un homme ou d'un requin). Les organisateurs ont déclaré que les mascottes représentant les autres équipes participant aux matches de la première semaine de compétition prendraient part à un spectacle annoncé comme étant une « magnifique démonstration de la diversité du monde magizoologique ». La cérémonie débuta tranquillement avec des génies de rivière en provenance de la Côte d'Ivoire, dansant en formation au-dessus de la surface du lac. Le désastre se produisit lorsque la mascotte des Fidji et celle de la Norvège entrèrent en jeu. La Présidente du Conseil de la Magie d'Argentine, Valentina Vázquez a fait la déclaration suivante : « Nous nous étions préparés pour l'arrivé du Dukuwaqa des Fidji, mais nous avons été surpris lorsque la délégation norvégienne nous a demandé de leur réserver une partie du lac pour accueillir leur serpent d'eau douce géant, le Selma. Nous pensions que les norvégiens viendraient avec leur troupe de trolls habituelle. » « Il n'y a jamais eu, à notre connaissance, d'étude faites sur la compatibilité entre les Dukuwaqas et les Selmas, et le Conseil de la Magie ne peut accepter la responsabilité des malheureuses conséquences engendrées par le fait que ces deux mascottes ont été mises dans le même lac. » Le Magizoologiste consultant en chef, Rolf Scamander, n'est pas de cet avis et a déclaré en exclusivité pour La Gazette du sorcier : « Le Dukuwaqa vit dans l'eau chaude des océans et le Selma est un animal qui vit dans une eau douce glacée. Le premier est un poisson qui peut se transformer en homme alors que le deuxième est un serpent qui se nourrit de chair humaine et de poissons. Il faudrait avoir la cervelle d'un Billywig pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'un bain de sang est inévitable si vous mettez les deux ensemble dans des eaux tièdes et saumâtres. » Un bain de sang est précisément ce qui est arrivé lorsque les deux monstres ont été libérés dans le lac magique à partir de gigantesques chutes d'eau cristalline. Les gardiens fidjiens et norvégiens ont immédiatement plongé dans les eaux agitées pour tenter de maîtriser leurs mascottes respectives, mais leurs efforts furent grandement entravés pas les Curupiras brésiliens (de petits êtres aux cheveux rouges avec les pieds tournés vers l'arrière qui protègent les créatures qu'ils pensent être menacées par les humains). Pensant apparemment que les gardiens voulaient faire du mal au Dukuwaqa et au Selma, les Curipiras ont attaqué. La panique envahit le stade et le sang commença à couler aussi bien du côté des humains que de celui des créatures. Il est donc compréhensible que les Sasabonsams nigérians (des créatures vampiriques aux jambes en forme de fuseau) commencèrent à s'exciter sérieusement. Alors que les Sasabonsams faisaient des ravages parmi la foule et les organisateurs, la rumeur selon laquelle l'équipe d'Haïti avait amené des Inferi pour leur servir de mascottes fut confirmée. La foule fut prise d'un mouvement de panique lorsque les Inferi se mirent à parcourir le stade en essayant de capturer et de dévorer les malheureux qui avaient trébuché. Les règles sur la taille et la nature des mascottes sont depuis longtemps une source de débats dans les hautes sphères de la CQCIS. Une résolution visant à restreindre les mascottes aux « herbivores et aux créatures plus petites que des vaches, et ne crachant pas du feu » fut rejetée par une large majorité en 1995. Les fans de Quidditch du monde entier s'opposent à toute interférence avec ce qu'ils considèrent comme faisant partie des traditions hautes en couleur de la Coupe du Monde. Cependant, de nombreuses personnes pensent que la rivalité qui existe entre les équipes pour présenter la mascotte la plus intimidante qui soit est devenue incontrôlable. Le sélectionneur norvégien, Arnulf Moe, justifia sa décision d'amener le Selma en déclarant qu'il représentait parfaitement les « féroces joueurs norvégiens aux nerfs d'acier », et il ajouta que le Dukuwaqa avait mordu en premier. De nombreux spectateurs ont été transportés au cœur du désert de Patagonie à l'aide de 10 000 Portoloins pour le weekend d'ouverture du tournoi. Le Conseil argentin a été largement félicité pour cette prouesse en matière de transport, mais le nombre record de blessés avant même le premier coup de sifflet ne manquera pas de semer l'embarras parmi les organisateurs. Le premier match du tournoi aura lieu demain. Il opposera la Norvège à la Côte d'Ivoire. Norvège - Côte d'Ivoire 13 avril 2014 NORVÈGE - CÔTE D'IVOIRE De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Norvège 340, Côte d'Ivoire 100 Parmi les favoris de cette année, la Norvège n'a laissé dans ce match aucune chance à la Côte d'Ivoire qui n'a pas montré son meilleur jeu, d'habitude pourtant impressionnant. La dernière rencontre entre ces deux équipes avait duré cinq jours, mais aujourd'hui, le coup de sifflet final a retenti au bout d'à peine plus de deux heures de jeu. La Norvège a montré une détermination farouche et fait preuve d'une discipline exemplaire compte tenu du degré d'hostilité affiché par les spectateurs, dont beaucoup portaient encore les marques de l'incident provoqué hier par la mascotte norvégienne. Le match a dû être interrompu deux fois pour permettre aux sorciers chargés de la sécurité de pénétrer dans le stade afin de trouver l'origine des maléfices lancés contre le célèbre poursuiveur norvégien, Lars Lundekvam. La poursuiveuse ivoirienne, Elodie Dembélé, âgée de 18 ans seulement, a marqué sept des dix buts de son équipe. L'attrapeuse norvégienne, Sigrid Kristoffersen, devança son homologue ivoirien, Sylvian Boigny, et s'empara du Vif d'or à la 128ème minute. Nigéria - Fidji 14 mai 2014 NIGÉRIA - FIDJI De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Nigéria 400 - Fidji 160 Ayez pitié de l'attrapeur des Fidji, Joseph Snuka qui essaie de justifier la défaite cuisante de son équipe qui a perdu 400 à 160 contre le Nigéria, l'équipe favorite du tournoi. Dès le début du match, les batteurs des Fidji, Quintia Qarase et Narinder Singh, n'ont pas réussi à être aussi agressifs que leurs homologues nigérians, Aliko Okoye et Mercy Ojukwu. Les Cognards ont énormément gêné les poursuiveurs des Fidji qui ne sont arrivés à marquer qu'un seul but au cours de la première heure de jeu pendant que le Nigéria en marquait quarante. Provoquant la stupéfaction des commentateurs, la fureur des supporters des Fidji, et les huées des Nigérians, l'attrapeur Snuka décida de s'emparer du Vif d'or à la 141e minute, alors que son équipe était menée 400 à 10. Il est déjà arrivé qu'un attrapeur choisisse de s'emparer du Vif d'or afin que son équipe ne perde pas par un écart de points trop important (le cas le plus récent étant la célèbre capture du Vif d'or par Viktor Krum lors de la finale de 1994), mais l'homologue de Snuka, Samuel Equiano, était assez loin lorsque Snuka a décidé de s'emparer du Vif d'or. Ses coéquipiers pensaient déjà que Snuka était un égoïste, et ce qu'il vient de faire aujourd'hui n'améliorera pas sa réputation. Le manager et entraîneur de l'équipe des Fidji, Hector Bolobolo, n'a fait qu'un seul commentaire : « Je vais le tuer ». Le Nigéria affrontera le vainqueur du match qui opposera le Japon à la Pologne. Brésil - Haïti 15 mai 2014 BRÉSIL - HAÏTI ''' ''De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter.'' ---- '''Brésil 100 - Haïti disqualifié (90 + capture illégale du Vif d'or) Une des plus anciennes règles de Quidditch a été enfreinte au cours du match qui a opposé Haïti au Brésil, ce qui a entraîné la première disqualification du tournoi. La gardienne haïtienne Lenelle Paraison (l'une des trois seules femmes jouant au poste de gardien dans ce tournoi) a eu l'occasion de justifier sa sélection à de multiples reprises dès les premières heures de jeu lorsque les poursuiveurs brésiliens Diaz, Alonso et Flores essayèrent de marquer pas moins de trente fois. Le fait qu'ils n'aient réussi à marquer que dix buts est la preuve de l'agilité et du courage de Paraison. Son nez fut cassé deux fois pendant la première heure, dont une fois par un féroce Cognard malencontreusement dirigé sur elle par son propre coéquipier, le batteur Jean-Baptiste Bloncourt. De l'autre côté du terrain, le célèbre poursuiveur haïtien Clairvius Hyppolite inscrivit huit des neuf buts marqués par son équipe. Malgré le faible avantage pris par le Brésil lors de la quatrième heure de jeu, nombreux étaient ceux qui trouvaient que les Haïtiens dominaient les Brésiliens lorsque Bloncourt manqua à nouveau son coup. Le poursuiveur haïtien Sylvian Jolicoeur était à deux doigts de capturer le Vif d'or lorsqu'il fut assommé par un Cognard que Bloncourt avait de nouveau mal frappé. Le Vif d'or remonta alors le long de la manche de Bloncourt, un incident rare mais pas inédit. « Saisir le Vif d'or alors qu'on ne joue pas au poste d'attrapeur entraîne la défaite de son équipe » est un précepte martelé à tous les écoliers et écolières qui jouent au Quidditch. Mais Bloncourt perdit apparemment la tête, car il sortit le Vif d'or de ses sous-vêtements et le brandit triomphalement comme si cela allait rattraper les erreurs qu'il avait commises. L'équipe d'Haïti fut immédiatement disqualifiée. Jolicoeur, l'attrapeur haïtien, se remet bien de ses blessures. Bloncourt, le batteur, s'est pour l'instant retiré à l'abri des regards dans un lieu gardé secret. Le Brésil affrontera le vainqueur du match qui opposera le Pays de Galles à l'Allemagne. États-Unis - Jamaïque 16 mai 2014 ÉTATS-UNIS - JAMAÏQUE ''' ''De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter.'' ---- '''États-Unis 240 - Jamaïque 230 (à l'étude) Nouvelle polémique en Patagonie : le résultat du match entre les États-Unis et la Jamaïque est à l'étude suite à l'effondrement subit de Kquewanda Bailey, la gardienne jamaïcaine qui est tombée de son balai peu de temps avant que le poursuiveur américain, Quentin Kowalski, inscrive le neuvième but de son équipe. Quelques secondes après que l'arbitre eut réussi à interrompre la chute spectaculaire de Bailey grâce à un arresto momentum opportun, l'attrapeur américain Darius Smackhammer s'est emparé du Vif d'or sous le nez de son homologue jamaïcaine, Shanice Higgins, ce qui permit aux États-Unis de remporter la victoire de justesse. Le moment exact de la soudaine perte de connaissance de Kquewanda était tellement bien choisi que les autorités sont en train de voir si cela ne pourrait pas être le résultat de l'intervention d'un ou plusieurs spectateurs. Toutes les Multiplettes utilisées dans le stade sont actuellement examinées à la recherche de preuves. La CQCIS a fait savoir qu'elle ne pourra pas se prononcer sur la validité du résultat final avant demain. Un amendement aux règles de Quidditch rédigé en 1849 stipule que si un spectateur lance un maléfice ou un sortilège sur un joueur, l'équipe soutenue spectateur perdra par ce automatiquement le match, qu'elle ait ou non commandité ou approuvé cet acte de magie. États-Unis - Jamaïque (fin) 16 mai 2014 ÉTATS-UNIS - JAMAÏQUE ''' ''De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter.'' ---- '''États-Unis 240 - Jamaïque 230 Suite à l'enquête sur la chute soudaine (et selon de nombreuses personnes, suspecte) de l'attrapeuse jamaïcaine Kquewanda Bailey à un moment crucial du match d'hier contre les États-Unis, il a été confirmé que Kquewanda souffre d'une infection suite à une morsure. (résultat officiellement confirmé) L'attrapeuse aurait été mordue par un Sasabonsam (créature vampirique, mascotte du Nigéria) au cours de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Aucune interférence de la part des spectateurs n'a été découverte et les États-Unis vont pouvoir jouer les quarts de finale. Ils affronteront le vainqueur du match qui opposera le Tchad au Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein - Tchad 17 mai 2014 LIECHTENSTEIN - TCHAD De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Tchad 140 - Liechtenstein 120 (en cours) Le match le plus long du tournoi jusqu'à ce jour en est à sa onzième heure de jeu et les joueurs viennent de quitter le terrain pour dormir un peu. Les équipes semblent être de force égale, et chaque but marqué a été durement gagné. Les batteurs des deux équipes font en effet preuve d'une extrême précision et d'une grande puissance. Le Vif d'or a failli être capturé à trois reprises, mais des Cognards bien orientés ont chaque fois empêché la fin du jeu. L'homme du match est pour l'instant indiscutablement le poursuiveur du Liechtenstein Willi Wenzel qui a reçu deux Cognards dans la tête au début de la partie, mais a pourtant réussi à marquer le troisième but du match à une distance de cinquante-cinq mètres. Liechtenstein - Tchad (suite) 18 mai 2014 LIECHTENSTEIN - TCHAD De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Liechtenstein 260 - Tchad 250 (en cours) Alors que la deuxième journée de ce match arrivait laborieusement à sa fin, les joueurs commençaient à montrer des signes d'une grande fatigue. Le Vif d'or planait au-dessus du sourcil gauche de l'attrapeur tchadien Jacques Miskine depuis cinq minutes lorsque celui-ci finit par s'en apercevoir. Cependant, Miskine fut tellement lent à réagir que le Vif d'or réussit à s'échapper. On raconte que l'attrapeur du Liechtenstein Otmar Frick est littéralement tombé de sommeil sur son balai peu de temps avant que le jeu ne soit arrêté pour la nuit. Le score étant encore trop serré pour faire des pronostics sur le vainqueur, ce match est en train d'entrer dans les annales de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch 2014. Liechtenstein - Tchad (fin) 19 mai 2014 LIECHTENSTEIN - TCHAD De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Liechtenstein 470 - Tchad 330 Le match s'est finalement terminé de manière abrupte. Lors de la troisième journée de cette partie exténuante, le Tchad menait au nombre de buts quand l'attrapeur du Liechtenstein Bruno Bruunhart réussit malgré son grand état de fatigue à s'emparer du Vif d'or à quelques centimètres seulement de la main tendue d'Jacques Miskine. Les joueurs des deux équipes se posèrent enfin sur la terre ferme et s'étreignirent en versant quelques larmes. Tous reçoivent actuellement des soins médicaux. Le Liechtenstein affrontera les États-Unis en quart de finale. Bulgarie - Nouvelle-Zélande 20 mai 2014 BULGARIE - NOUVELLE-ZÉLANDE De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Bulgarie 410 - Nouvelle-Zélande 170 Après l'expulsion de Dennis Moon à la 106e minute, le manager de la Nouvelle-Zélande Charlie Baverstock déclara qu'il avait l'impression d'être « encore plus dingue que si on l'avait enfermé dans une boîte remplie de Focifères ». Cette perte fut sans aucun doute un facteur déterminant dans la défaite 410 à 170 de la Nouvelle-Zélande contre une équipe bulgare dont beaucoup estiment qu'elle a eu de la chance de se qualifier. Le choc en plein ciel entre les attrapeurs Moon et Bogomil Levski parut accidentel à des observateurs situés en différents points du stade. Cependant, l'arbitre Georgios Xenakis était mieux placé que les spectateurs, et il jugea que Moon avait délibérément provoqué l'accident. On ne sait pas si Xenakis a été influencé par les rumeurs selon lesquelles Moon et Levski étaient en froid depuis longtemps, mais sa décision avantagea assurément la Bulgarie. Deux fois finaliste au cours des cinquante dernières années, l'équipe bulgare actuelle a fait preuve de plusieurs actions de génie en remontant de manière impressionnante le score contre les puissants joueurs kiwis réduits à une équipe de six. Les pères de Levski et Vulchanov faisaient partie de l'équipe de 1994 qui fit découvrir au monde entier le jeune Viktor Krum alors âgé de dix-huit ans. Un des évènements médiatiques de la Coupe du monde de cette année est bien sûr le retour de Krum qui est sorti de sa retraite. À trente-huit ans, Viktor Krum est le joueur le plus âgé de la compétition, et il a été sévèrement accusé d'avoir pris la place d'un joueur plus jeune pour des raisons que certains qualifient de « sentimentales ». Cependant, la capture du Vif d'or par Viktor Krum face à Ngapo Ponika, âgé de vingt-et-un ans, montre de manière certaine que Krum est toujours aussi brillant. Les supporters bulgares étaient ravis. La Bulgarie affrontera un autre favori en quart de finale, la Norvège. Japon - Pologne 21 mai 2014 JAPON - POLOGNE De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Japon 350 - Pologne 140 Un match de Quidditch serré et bien disputé qui voit la victoire méritée du Japon face à la Pologne sur le score de 350 à 140. Ce score final ne reflète pas le jeu dynamique et courageux de la Pologne, mais le manque d'expérience de ses jeunes joueurs se fit sentir lorsqu'ils furent mis sous pression par les batteurs japonais expérimentés Hongo et Shingo (récemment élus deuxième meilleur duo de batteurs, juste derrière le duo bulgare légendaire de 1994 composé de Volkov et Vulchanov). L'attrapeur polonais est un joueur à surveiller. Son vol est aussi audacieux que gracieux. Il a manqué de chance en ratant le Vif d'or au début du match et il n'a été battu que de peu à la 59e minute par le talentueux Noriko Sato. Le Japon affrontera un autre favori en quart de finale, le Nigéria. Pays de Galles - Allemagne 22 mai 2014 PAYS DE GALLES - ALLEMAGNE De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Pays de Galles 330 - Allemagne 100 Le match qui a opposé aujourd'hui l'Allemagne au Pays de Galles est un cruel rappel des risques du poste d'attrapeur. La Feinte de Wronski est une manoeuvre de diversion dangereuse. L'attrapeur fonce en piqué, comme s'il venait d'apercevoir le Vif d'or dans le but d'inciter son homologue à l'imiter puis, il remonte soudain au dernier moment en espérant que son adversaire s'écrase à terre faute d'avoir redressé sa trajectoire à temps. L'attrapeur allemand Thorsten Pfeffer a aujourd'hui essayé cette feinte périlleuse et en a subi les terribles conséquences. Pfeffer n'est pas arrivé à se redresser à temps et s'est écrasé sur le sol à une vitesse estimée par les spectateurs à un peu plus de 95 km/h. Les soigneurs sont rapidement arrivés sur le terrain et du Poussos lui fut administré sur place. Par chance, Pfeffer a survécu au match et la manager Franziska Faust a déclaré plus tard aux journalistes qu'il devrait pouvoir se rétablir complètement, même si la plupart de ses os ont été brisés et qu'il se prend pour une perruche appelée Klaus. L'attrapeur gallois Eurig Cadwallader s'est emparé du Vif d'or onze minutes après l'évacuation de Pfeffer du terrain sur une civière. Mais les joueurs et la foule n'étaient pas d'humeur à célébrer cette victoire. La manager Gwenog Jones n'avoua être « diablement contente » qu'après avoir eu la confirmation que Pfeffer allait survivre. Son équipe affrontera le Brésil en quart de finale. Brésil - Pays de Galles 04 juin 2014 BRÉSIL - PAYS DE GALLES De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Brésil 460 - Pays de Galles 300 Le premier quart de finale du tournoi est pour l'instant le match le plus litigieux de la compétition. Il a commencé dans l'animosité et s'est terminé dans une bagarre générale au cours de laquelle la sélectionneuse de l'équipe du Pays de Galles, Gwenog Jones, a dû être évacuée du terrain par ses propres batteurs. L'inimitié entre le Brésil et le Pays de Galles a commencé dès le début du tournoi lorsque l'entraîneur brésilien José Barboza a prétendument traité les poursuiveuses galloises de « vieilles harpies sans talent » après avoir bu quelques verres avec Rita Skeetter, la journaliste chevronnée qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Son insistance à vouloir dire qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter n'a rien fait pour apaiser la colère de la sélectionneuse Gwenog Jones qui a menacé « de lui ensorceler la tronche ». La CQCIS a formellement interdit les « railleries entre entraîneurs » - une interdiction qui a selon de nombreuses personnes été créée en ayant Gwenog à l'esprit - mais Jones n'a manqué aucune occasion de rabaisser et d'insulter les Brésiliens depuis qu'elle a appris que son équipe allait les affronter en quart de finale. On lui a même interdit l'entrée au stade alors qu'elle portait un T-shirt dont l'inscription disait « CELA AURAIT DÛ ÊTRE HAÏTI » (le Brésil s'est qualifié pour les quarts de finale suite à la disqualification de son adversaire, l'équipe d'Haïti). Jones a ainsi manqué les dix premières minutes du match qui furent marquées par un jeu sans pitié et trois fautes d'une grande brutalité. Les poursuiveurs brésiliens Diaz, Alonso et Flores ont fait un excellent match et devraient être félicités pour avoir réussi à garder la tête sur les épaules alors que tous étaient en train de la perdre, presque littéralement, comme par exemple le gardien Raul Almeida. La brutalité avec laquelle le Cognard fut envoyé sur lui par le batteur gallois Iefan Rice (le Souafle se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain à ce moment-là) permit au Brésil de bénéficier d'un penalty alors que Rice aurait sans doute dû être expulsé. Néanmoins, le jeu du Pays de Galles ne se résuma pas qu'à des fautes. Peu de gens iront contredire le fait que la poursuiveuse Jackie Jernigan a marqué un des buts les plus spectaculaires du tournoi à une distance de 45 mètres, et on estime que le batteur Darren Floyd a réussi à lui tout seul à empêcher le Brésil de marquer au moins dix-sept buts. Le Pays de Galles a vu ses chances de gagner le match anéanties lorsque l'attrapeur brésilien Tony Silva attrapa finalement le Vif d'or avec brio. Silva fit un plongeon spectaculaire à la 131e minute, s'emparant ainsi de la victoire sous le nez de son homologue Eurig Cadwallader. Gwenog Jones a été mise ce soir en détention préventive après avoir tenté de mettre à exécution sa menace « d'ensorceler la tronche » de Barboza devant un stade plein à craquer. Les guérisseurs ont déclaré que la peau de Barboza avait presque entièrement repoussé et que son moral était excellent. Le Brésil affrontera en demi-finale le vainqueur du match qui opposera les États-Unis au Liechtenstein. Bulgarie - Norvège 06 juin 2014 BULGARIE - NORVÈGE De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Bulgarie 170 - Norvège 20 L'un des plus grands bouleversements du tournoi concerne l'équipe bulgare qui a évincé un des favoris de la compétition et que beaucoup considèrent chanceuse de s'être qualifiée. L'équipe norvégienne rentrera chez elle en se demandant comment les choses ont pu tourner aussi mal en si peu de temps. La Bulgarie s'est montrée en grande forme dès le coup d'envoi de son premier match qui a été aussi grandement facilité par une équipe néo-zélandaise réduite à six joueurs après une expulsion. Nikola Vassileva marqua les deux premiers buts de la Bulgarie en début de jeu, mais Lars Lundekvam égalisa rapidement. Le match s'est terminé de manière abrupte. La descente soudaine de Viktor Krum semblait être une simple manoeuvre d'évitement de Cognard et l'attrapeuse Kristoffersen norvégienne Sigrid négligea de marquer son homologue bulgare. Kristoffersen regardait également dans la direction opposée lorsque Krum leva la main droite pour montrer qu'il venait d'obtenir la victoire de la Bulgarie à la 42e minute. Nombreux seront les gens à partager la douleur de Kristoffersen qui alla immédiatement se poser au sol pour se cogner la tête par terre à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que le gardien Karl Wang la relève. Krum, qui avait été jugé par beaucoup de journalistes comme étant à 38 ans trop vieux pour participer au tournoi, sortit en triomphe du terrain, escorté par des fans. Le coeur brisé et secoué de sanglots, le sélectionneur norvégien Oddvar Spillum n'a fait aucun commentaire aux journalistes. Il ne fait aucun doute que la Norvège, habituellement si talentueuse, n'a pas eu de chance dans ce tournoi. Cependant, et aussi irrationnel que cela puisse paraître, de nombreux fans jettent la responsabilité de cette malchance sur Selma, le monstre du lac norvégien que l'équipe a amené en tant que mascotte et qui a provoqué le bain de sang lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Selma se cache à l'heure actuelle dans un lieu gardé secret. États-Unis - Liechtenstein 08 juin 2014 ÉTATS-UNIS - LIECHTENSTEIN ''' ''De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter.'' ---- 'États-Unis 450 - Liechtenstein 290 ' Si les Moldus n'ont pas remarqué les réjouissances qui illuminent les nuits du désert de Patagonie nous devons en déduire qu'en plus d'être Moldus ils sont également remarquablement stupides. Les États-Unis se sont qualifiés pour les demi-finales de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. À l'heure où j'écris cet article, les responsables argentins se rendent dans les campements des fans et dans les logements des joueurs pour essayer de modérer des célébrations plutôt dignes d'une finale. Les Américains ont depuis toujours été médiocres en Quidditch au niveau international, car les États-Unis est le seul pays à avoir adopté le Quodpot (un sport franchement étrange). Nous assistons aujourd'hui à la maturation du sport le plus populaire du monde de la sorcellerie dans ce pays dont l'équipe est devenue une véritable force. Certains pourraient suggérer que le Liechtenstein a débuté ce match avec un handicap, car il sortait d'un match épique contre le Tchad qui a duré trois jours. Mais les joueurs de l'équipe du Liechtenstein semblaient avoir bien récupéré lorsqu'ils sont entrés dans le stade. Les premières minutes de jeu furent menées tambour battant, et la possession du Souafle était à peu près égale entre les deux équipes. Le poursuiveur américain Quentin Kowalski fut applaudi par tous les commentateurs pour ses cabrioles adroites, même si l'idole du Liechtenstein Otmar Frick (« L'homme fort de Ruggell ») fut le joueur qui marqua le plus avec ses 16 buts. Tout le mérite doit cependant revenir à l'attrapeur américain Darius Smackhammer qui a permis à son équipe de se qualifier pour les demi-finales à la 148e minute, une prouesse historique. Smackhammer a attrapé le Vif d'or d'une manière audacieuse en se jetant violemment à travers le tir croisé des deux Cognards, et en manquant de peu de heurter l'imposant poursuiveur du Liechtenstein, Willi Wenzel. L'attrapeur américain s'est alors emparé du Vif d'or qui planait à côté de la cheville gauche de Wenzel. Les étincelles rouges, blanches et bleues qui ont envahi le ciel sont actuellement si nombreuses que l'air est pratiquement irrespirable et la visibilité quasiment nulle. Un responsable haut placé et visiblement très stressé de la CQCIS a déclaré à La Gazette du sorcier peu de temps après le match : « Si c'est ce qu'ils font lorsqu'ils se qualifient pour les demi-finales, imaginez ce que nous aurons à gérer s'ils vont en finale. J'envisage de faire appel à des trolls de sécurité. » Mascotte kidnappée 08 juin 2014 '''NOUVELLE DE TOUTE DERNIÈRE MINUTE De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Des fans américains très enthousiastes qui célébraient la victoire historique de leur équipe en quart de finale ont kidnappé Hans, la mascotte du Liechtenstein. Hans, un énorme Augurey à l'aspect sinistre (un oiseau ressemblant à un vautour et capable de prédire l'arrivée de la pluie), est devenu très populaire au cours du tournoi. Le sélectionneur de l'équipe du Liechtenstein Ferdinand Jägendorf a déclaré : « Das finden wir nicht lustig » (nous ne trouvons pas cela amusant). Mascotte retrouvée 09 juin 2014 RETOUR DE HANS, L'AUGUREY ''' ''De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter.'' ---- Grâce à des négociations ayant eu lieu au plus haut niveau, la mascotte du Liechtenstein est ce soir de retour dans sa volière construite sur mesure. Des sources haut placées peuvent confirmer que le ministre de la Magie du Liechtenstein et le président du COMEUDA (Congrès magique des États-Unis d'Amérique) ont échangé par hiboux des courriers laconiques envoyés au sujet du lieu où se trouvait Hans qui a été kidnappé par des fans américains enthousiastes suite à la victoire de leur équipe face au Liechtenstein en quart de finale. « Nous sommes ravis d'annoncer que cette farce s'est terminée dans la plus grande coopération et en toute amitié, a annoncé le président Samuel G. Quahog, et que Hans est sorti indemne de cette petite aventure. » « Nous sommes extrêmement heureux de voir que les Américains nous ont rendu notre mascotte adorée, a déclaré le ministre Otto Obermeier. Par précaution les magizoologistes gardent actuellement Hans en observation. Si, à la suite de son enlèvement, il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à notre mascotte, nous ferons bien évidemment du lobbying auprès de la CQCIS afin que les États-Unis soient immédiatement disqualifiés de la Coupe du Monde. » Un responsable inquiet de la CQCIS a répondu : « Nous avons dû utiliser un sortilège d'Amnésie de masse sur environ 2 000 Moldus vivant aux abords du désert après les célébrations des Américains la nuit dernière, alors ne venez pas me parler d'avions. Je ne renverrai pas les Américains chez eux. Je ne ferai pas cela. Donnez juste quelques fées à manger à l'oiseau et laissez-moi tranquille. » Japon - Nigéria 10 juin 2014 '''JAPON - NIGÉRIA De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Japon 270 - Nigéria 100 Un évènement inattendu est survenu cet après-midi dans cette Coupe du Monde pleine de surprises lorsque le deuxième favori du tournoi s'est fait éliminer de la compétition, cédant devant une grande équipe japonaise qui n'a fait quasiment aucune faute pendant le match. On se rappellera de ce match comme étant celui de la Bataille des batteurs, car ces deux pays experts en Quidditch ont donné une véritable leçon d'utilisation du Cognard. La précision et la créativité des coups frappés par Okoye et Ojukwu d'un côté, et Shingo et Hongo de l'autre côté ont influencé le cours du match, démontrant ainsi que les batteurs, si souvent caricaturés comme des voyous équipés de battes, peuvent aussi être des artistes. Le tournant de ce match fut sans aucun doute le coup extraordinairement puissant porté par Hongo qui alla briser le bout du balai de l'attrapeur nigérian Equiano. Alors qu'Equiano perdait le contrôle de son balai et se mettait à tournoyer sur lui-même, Noriko Sato surgit pour s'emparer du Vif d'or parmi les joueurs nigérians distraits qui essayaient d'aider leur coéquipier. Le Japon s'est qualifié pour les demi-finales au cours desquelles il affrontera la Bulgarie. Les Nigérians sont équipés du controversé Foudre VII, un concurrent de la gamme Éclair de feu, dont beaucoup d'experts considèrent qu'il sacrifie la sécurité à la vitesse. Les balais professionnels doivent pouvoir résister à toutes les attaques de Cognards, et une enquête a déjà été ouverte à ce sujet. La rumeur selon laquelle un détachement de sorciers nigérians serait actuellement en route pour se rendre au quartier général de la Compagnie des balais Foudre à Manchester en Angleterre n'a pas été confirmée. Pronostics de Ludo Verpey 02 juillet 2014 FAITES VOS PARIS AVEC LUDO VERPEY ---- L'élimination surprise des deux favoris du tournoi, la Norvège et le Nigéria, a réjoui les bookmakers. Ludo Verpey, ancien batteur de l'équipe d'Angleterre et parieur invétéré fait ses pronostics sur les demi-finalistes et les chances qu'ils ont de soulever la Coupe tant convoitée. Brésil Le Brésil a remporté la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch cinq fois, mais les années quatre-vingt-dix et le début des années deux mille n'ont pas été très brillants pour cette équipe qui a connu des jours meilleurs. Le sélectionneur José Barboza a su donner un nouvel élan à ce jeu national en introduisant dans l'équipe de jeunes joueurs venus des quatre coins du pays. Cette équipe dont la moyenne d'âge est de 22 ans est la moins expérimentée des équipes encore présentes dans le tournoi. États-Unis Personne ne s'attendait à voir les États-Unis atteindre les phases finales de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Les États-Unis ont peut-être été chanceux au premier tour lorsque la chute soudaine de l'attrapeur jamaïcain leur a permis de remporter le match, mais ils ont montré leur courage en battant le Liechtenstein qui était favori en quart de finale. Cette année serait-elle celle des États-Unis ? Japon On s'attendait à ce que le Japon se débrouille bien dans ce tournoi, mais la perspicacité et la force d'attaque dont il a fait preuve en se débarrassant de l'un des favoris, le Nigéria, ont impressionné tous ceux qui ont vu le match. Chevauchant des balais de course développés dans leur pays d'origine et dévoilés pour la première fois au cours du tournoi, le Japon montra qu'il avait des joueurs talentueux à presque tous les postes, mais c'est en défense qu'il est pratiquement intouchable. Les répliques des robes de Quidditch de Hongo et Shingo sont désormais les produits les plus vendus du tournoi. Bulgarie Personne ne s'attendait à ce que la Bulgarie aille au-delà de la phase éliminatoire. Alors que ce pays a atteint par deux fois la finale au cours des vingt dernières années, la Bulgarie est arrivée ici en tant qu'outsider, son équipe s'étant tout juste classée dans les seize concurrents à se qualifier pour le tournoi. La sélection de Viktor Krum, âgé de 38 ans, a été perçue comme un choix basé sur les sentiments plutôt que sur le mérite. La chance a peut-être joué un rôle lors de la victoire de la Bulgarie contre la Nouvelle-Zélande au premier tour, mais lorsque Krum a rapidement attrapé le Vif d'or contre la Norvège, un des favoris du tournoi, renvoyant cette équipe chez elle, de nombreux commentateurs ont été obligés de ravaler leurs propos acerbes. États-Unis - Brésil 04 juillet 2014 ÉTATS-UNIS - BRÉSIL De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- États-Unis 120 - Brésil 100 (en cours) ' Pour la seconde fois dans ce tournoi, il semblerait qu'un match soit parti pour se prolonger dans la nuit, voire au-delà. Si un mot résume cette demi-finale, c'est sans doute « nervosité ». De nombreuses erreurs d'inattention ont été commises au cours du match, sans doute parce que l'enjeu était très important pour les deux équipes. Les États-Unis ont déjà atteint un niveau inédit dans le tournoi et cette année 2014 restera celle de leur émergence en tant que grande nation de ce sport. De son côté, l'ancien ogre brésilien a cumulé les contre-performances au cours des dernières années et tente aujourd'hui d'atteindre sa première finale depuis 1982. La pression est donc très forte et il n'est pas surprenant que certains joueurs y cèdent. Nous avons vu plus de chutes du Souafle dans ce match que dans tous les autres jusqu'à présent, avec notamment la poursuiveuse américaine Mercy Wardwell qui, frustrée par sa cinquième perte de balle, s'est mise à cogner sa tête à plusieurs reprises contre le manche de son balai avant l'intervention de l'attrapeur Darius Smackhammer. Mais Wardwell n'aura pas été la seule : même Fernando Diaz et Alejandra Alonso, deux des meilleurs joueurs brésiliens, ont laissé le Souafle filer entre leurs doigts à deux reprises. Plusieurs tirs manqués de Cognards ont blessé les propres équipiers des batteurs. Lorsque Lucas Picquery a envoyé le Cognard dans la figure de la gardienne Susan Blancheflower lors de la quatrième heure de jeu, celle-ci a pris le risque de se blesser davantage en sautant sur le balai de Picquery pour s'expliquer avec lui. Mise en garde par l'arbitre, Blancheflower a ensuite commis une erreur élémentaire en s'aventurant trop loin de son cercle, permettant ainsi à Alonso de se faufiler et de marquer un but donnant dix points d'avance au Brésil, avantage qui allait être de courte durée. Quentin Kowalski a marqué deux fois tandis que la nuit tombait, offrant un léger avantage aux États-Unis, mais tout est encore possible dans l'obscurité grandissante. États-Unis - Brésil (fin) ''05 juillet 2014 '''ÉTATS-UNIS - BRÉSIL De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Brésil 420 — États-Unis 310 Alors que le soleil se levait sur la Patagonie, deux équipes épuisées mais déterminées redoublaient de concentration et de discipline après une nuit de jeu acharné. Nous avons alors vu ce qui avait permis à ces deux équipes d'atteindre les demi-finales. Deux brillants trios de poursuiveurs auraient pu faire basculer le match d'un côté comme de l'autre grâce à leur jeu rapide avec le Souafle, mais le gardien brésilien Raul Almeida a fait la différence en repoussant tous les assauts américains sur ses buts. Darius Smackhammer repéra le Vif d'or à la vingtième heure de jeu, mais les tirs de Cognards précis des batteurs brésiliens Santos et Clodoaldo le dévièrent de sa trajectoire. Le public se leva comme un seul homme lorsque Smackhammer et l'attrapeur brésilien Silva se lancèrent à sa poursuite, glissant tous les deux de leurs manches à balais. Les deux joueurs tombèrent au sol et il était alors bien difficile de deviner le vainqueur — la course casse-cou de Silva en direction du tableau des scores qui suivit aurait pu s'avérer suicidaire ou triomphante —mais il apparut rapidement que le Brésil avait gagné. Une fin de match pleine de panache pour une demi-finale épique. Le Brésil rencontrera le vainqueur du match Japon-Bulgarie en finale, tandis que les États-Unis disputeront la troisième place contre le perdant. Bulgarie - Japon 06 juillet 2014 BULGARIE - JAPON De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Bulgarie 610 — Japon 460 Si la défense japonaise a reçu à juste titre les louanges de toute la planète Quidditch, le travail des poursuiveurs Ryuichi Yamaguchi, Kimiko Kurosawa et Yoshi Wakahisa ne doit pas être sous-estimé. À la huitième heure de jeu, les Japonais menaient par deux cent cinquante points d'écart. En dépit d'un style peu élégant, les Bulgares firent face à tous les tirs de Shingo et Hongo. Ils n'ont pas livré leur meilleur match, mais il faut leur reconnaître un certain courage. Le Vif d'or apparut pour la seconde fois et Krum se mesura à Sato, la dépassant sans pour autant l'attraper. Une véritable marque de confiance en son équipe, contrastant radicalement avec la fameuse prise de la finale 1994, au cours de laquelle il avait mis fin au match pour épargner aux siens une cuisante humiliation contre l'Irlande. Ce fut le tournant du match. Les Bulgares rattrapèrent progressivement leur retard, grâce à leur persévérance et une défense d'un tout autre niveau. Puis, au cours de la dixième heure, incroyable retournement de situation : Krum réalisa une magnifique feinte en plein vol, poussant Sato à croire qu'il allait éviter le tir de Hongo, et avant que le public ou les autres joueurs ne réalisent ce qu'il se passait, Krum attrapa le Vif d'or. La foule était tellement abasourdie qu'un silence de plomb régna sur le stade pendant dix secondes avant que les supporters bulgares n'osent le moindre applaudissement. À l'heure où ces lignes sont écrites, ils font toujours la fête, mais difficile après un tel match de ne pas encourager les Japonais qui affronteront les États-Unis lors du match pour la troisième place. Retrouvailles de l'Armée de Dumbledore 08 juillet 2014 L'ARMÉE DE DUMBLEDORE À NOUVEAU RÉUNIE POUR LA FINALE DE LA COUPE DU MONDE Par la correspondante pour les ragots de La Gazette du sorcier, Rita Skeeter. ---- Certains sont plus célèbres que d'autres. Nous avons pu voir de nombreux visages célèbres de la communauté des sorciers dans les gradins du désert de Patagonie - des ministres et des présidents, Célestina Moldubec, le groupe de musique américain controversé Les Vifs recourbés - et tous ont suscité une vive agitation. Les gens se sont bousculés pour obtenir des autographes et ont même jeté des sortilèges de Passerelle afin d'atteindre les carrés VIP en passant au-dessus de la foule. Mais lorsqu'au camping et dans le stade la rumeur se répandit qu'il était arrivé un certain groupe de sorciers tristement célèbres (aux visages moins juvéniles que dans leurs jours de gloire, mais tout de même parfaitement reconnaissables) pour assister à la finale, l'excitation arriva à son comble. La foule devint incontrôlable, les jeunes enfants furent fauchés sur son passage et les tentes furent aplaties. Des fans des quatre coins du monde prirent d'assaut la zone dans laquelle les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore avaient été soi-disant vus. Tous ces gens espéraient surtout apercevoir l'homme qu'ils appelaient encore l'Élu. La famille Potter et le reste de l'armée de Dumbledore sont logés dans la zone VIP du camping. Celle-ci est protégée par de puissants sortilèges et des sorciers de sécurité qui patrouillent régulièrement cette zone. Leur présence a attiré une foule de gens qui s'agglutinent derrière les barrières de sécurité, espérant apercevoir leurs héros. Les fans furent récompensés lorsqu'à 15h aujourd'hui Potter est sorti avec ses deux jeunes fils, James et Albus, sous les acclamations de la foule pour se rendre dans l'enceinte réservée aux joueurs où il les a présentés à l'attrapeur bulgare Viktor Krum. Quelques mèches argentées parsèment les cheveux noirs du célèbre Auror qui va bientôt fêter ses 34 ans. Il porte encore ses caractéristiques lunettes rondes qui iraient mieux, d'après certains, à un jeune de douze ans qui n'aurait rien compris à la mode. Sa célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair n'est maintenant plus la seule marque que Potter porte sur son visage. Une méchante coupure lui traverse la pommette droite. Lorsqu'on essaye d'en savoir davantage sur l'origine de cette coupure on se heurte à la réponse habituelle du ministère de la Magie : « Comme nous vous l'avons déjà dit pas moins de 514 fois, Ms. Skeeter, nous ne faisons aucun commentaire sur le travail top secret des Aurors. » Que cachent-ils donc ? L'Élu est-il impliqué dans de nouveaux mystères dont nous aurons à subir prochainement les conséquences ? Le monde va-t-il à nouveau sombrer dans une nouvelle ère de terreur et de chaos ? Ou bien cette blessure est-elle la conséquence d'un incident plus insignifiant que Potter essaye désespérément de cacher ? Sa femme lui a-t-elle jeté un sortilège ? Des failles sont-elles en train d'apparaître dans cette union que les Potter essayent de nous faire croire heureuse ? Devrions-nous tirer des conclusions du fait que sa femme, Ginevra, semble parfaitement heureuse de laisser son mari et ses enfants à Londres alors qu'elle assure la couverture journalistique de ce tournoi ? Reste à voir si celle-ci avait le talent ou l'expérience nécessaires pour être envoyée à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Mais c'est tout vu... Ne rêvons pas, quand on porte le nom de Potter les portes s'ouvrent, les organismes sportifs internationaux font des courbettes, frappent à la porte, et les éditeurs de La Gazette du sorcier vous envoient en mission. Comme se le rappelleront leurs fans dévoués et assidus, Potter et Krum étaient rivaux lors du controversé Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais il ne semble pas y avoir de rancune entre eux à voir la manière dont ils se sont embrassés lorsqu'ils se sont revus (que s'est-il réellement passé dans ce labyrinthe ? Potter et Krum s'étant salués chaleureusement aujourd'hui, les spéculations pourront continuer à aller bon train). Après avoir discuté avec Krum pendant une demi-heure, Potter et ses fils sont retournés au campement où ils ont passé du temps avec le reste de l'armée de Dumbledore jusqu'au petit matin. Après la bataille, Weasley, dont la célèbre chevelure rousse semble se clairsemer un peu, est immédiatement entré au ministère de la Magie, tout comme Potter. Mais il a quitté son poste au bout de deux petites années pour aller cogérer le magasin des Weasley appelé Farces pour sorciers facétieux qui vend des farces et attrapes et qui connaît un franc succès. Était-il comme il l'a dit à l'époque (je le cite) : « enchanté d'aller aider mon frère George dans cette entreprise que j'ai toujours adorée » ? Ou en avait-il assez de rester dans l'ombre de Potter ? Le travail au sein du Département des Aurors était-il trop dur pour un homme qui avait admis que la destruction des Horcruxes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom l'avait grandement affecté ? De loin, il ne montre a priori aucun signe de maladie mentale, mais le public ne peut pas suffisamment s'approcher de lui pour pouvoir se faire une idée correcte de son état mental. Est-ce suspect ? Hermione Granger, bien sûr, a toujours été la femme fatale du groupe. À l'époque, des articles révélèrent que lorsqu'elle était adolescente Granger jouait avec les sentiments du jeune Potter avant de se laisser séduire par le viril Viktor Krum, puis finalement jeter son dévolu sur le fidèle sous-fifre de Potter. Après une ascension fulgurante jusqu'au poste de directrice adjointe du Département de la justice magique, Granger semble bien partie pour continuer à monter en grade. Elle est également la mère d'un petit garçon, Hugo, et d'une petite fille, Rose. Hermione Granger est-elle la preuve qu'une sorcière peut tout avoir ? (Non - regardez ses cheveux.) Sont également présents quelques membres de l'armée de Dumbledore qui ont reçu un peu moins de publicité que Potter, Weasley et Granger (éprouvent-ils du ressentiment ? Presque certainement). Neville Londubat qui est maintenant un professeur de botanique très apprécié à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, est ici en Patagonie avec sa femme Hannah. Londubat et sa femme vivaient jusqu'à récemment au-dessus du Chaudron Baveur à Londres, mais on raconte que Hannah, en plus d'avoir suivi une formation de guérisseuse, a postulé pour le poste d'infirmière à Poudlard. Les mauvaises langues suggèrent que Hannah et son mari apprécient l'Ogden’s Old Firewhisky un peu plus que ce que la plupart d'entre nous attendraient de personnes s'occupant de nos enfants. Mais il ne fait aucun doute que nous lui souhaitons tous bonne chance pour sa candidature. La dernière des membres dirigeants de l'armée de Dumbledore est, bien sûr, Luna Lovegood (maintenant mariée à Rolf Scamander, le petit-fils au teint hâlé du célèbre Magizoologiste Newt). Toujours aussi délicieusement excentrique, Luna a été vue en train de déambuler dans la zone VIP portant une robe composée des drapeaux représentant les seize pays qualifiés. Ses jumeaux sont « à la maison avec leur grand-père ». Est-ce un euphémisme pour excuser des enfants qui sont « trop dérangés pour être vus en public » ? Seules des personnes malintentionnées oseraient suggérer cela. Divers autres membres de l'armée sont également présents, mais la plupart de l'attention du public se porte sur les six que nous avons cités. Lorsque l'on aperçoit une tête rousse on peut sans trop se tromper en déduire qu'il s'agit d'un Weasley. Il est cependant difficile de dire s'il s'agit de George (le riche cogérant de Farces pour sorciers facétieux), Charlie (qui étudie les dragons et n'est toujours par marié - pourquoi ?) ou Percy (Directeur du Département des transports magiques - le responsable des embouteillages sur le réseau de la poudre de Cheminette !). Le seul Weasley facile à reconnaître est Bill qui, le pauvre, a été défiguré par un loup-garou, mais qui a réussi (Grâce à un sortilège ? Un philtre d'amour ? Suite à un chantage ? Un enlèvement ?) à épouser la très belle (mais aussi certainement très bête) Fleur Delacour. Nous devrions pouvoir les voir ainsi que d'autres membres de l'armée de Dumbledore dans les carrés VIP lors de la finale, ce qui ajoutera du faste et du tralala pour cette occasion spéciale. Espérons seulement que le comportement de deux de leurs plus jeunes parasites ne leur fera pas honte et ne ternira pas l'image de ceux qui ont fait honneur aux sorciers. Il est toujours gênant de s'immiscer dans la vie privée des enfants, mais il est un fait que ceux qui sont proches de Harry Potter récoltent les bénéfices, mais aussi les inconvénients, de sa célébrité. Il ne fait aucun doute que Harry Potter sera contrarié de savoir que son filleul de seize ans Teddy Lupin, un hybride de loup-garou dégingandé à la chevelure bleu clair, s'est comporté d'une manière inadéquate pour un sorcier de haut rang depuis qu'il est arrivé dans la zone VIP du camping. C'est peut-être trop demander à Harry Potter qui est un homme très occupé, de surveiller avec plus d'attention ce garçon sauvage que ses parents mourants lui ont confié. Mais on tremble à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de Maître Lupin si personne n'intervient. Pendant ce temps, Mr et Mrs Bill Weasley aimeraient peut-être savoir que leur magnifique petite tête blonde, leur fille Victoire, semble être attirée par les recoins sombres où rôde Maître Lupin. La bonne nouvelle est que tous les deux ont vraisemblablement réussi à inventer un moyen de respirer par les oreilles. Je ne peux imaginer d'autre explication pour élucider le fait qu'ils arrivent à survivre à des périodes aussi prolongées de ce que l'on appelait dans ma jeunesse « le bécotage ». Mais ne soyons pas sévères. Harry Potter et ses acolytes n'ont jamais prétendu être parfaits ! Pour ceux qui aimeraient savoir à quel point ils sont imparfaits, ma nouvelle biographie : L'armée de Dumbledore, le côté sombre des vétérans, sera disponible chez Fleury et Bott dès le 31 juillet. Match pour la troisième place 09 juillet 2014 MATCH POUR LA TROISIÈME PLACE De notre correspondante dans le désert de Patagonie pour La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny Potter. ---- Japon 330 - États-Unis 120 Le match fut bref, sanglant et personne n'ira dire le contraire, violent. Le Japon que beaucoup voyaient aller loin dans cette compétition, et les États-Unis qui ont effectué une belle percée cette année, ont tous deux fait une remarquable coupe du monde. Les quatorze joueurs qui ont participé au match pour la troisième place peuvent tous partir la tête haute ce soir, même si cela pourra se révéler extrêmement douloureux pour certains - notamment Arsenia Gonzales, la poursuiveuse américaine qui a reçu deux Cognards en pleine figure à la 34e minute. Les États-Unis se sont remarquablement bien débrouillés en marquant douze fois contre le gardien de l'équipe du Japon, Todoroki, un héros sous-estimé pourtant en pleine forme ce soir. Quant aux batteurs Hongo et Shingo, il était tout simplement impossible de les arrêter. De l'autre côté du terrain, la gardienne Susan Blancheflower a encaissé dix-huit buts contre les poursuiveurs Yamaguchi, Kurosawa et Wakahisa avant que l'attrapeuse Noriko Sato n'effectue un des plongeons les plus spectaculaires du tournoi. Passant en trombe entre les Cognards qui fusaient et les poursuiveurs qui arrivaient sur elle précipitamment, Sato est arrivée à s'emparer du Vif d'or qui était allé se placer sous le talon de l'Américaine Mercy Wardwell, laissant Darius Smackhammer et Lucas Picquery enchevêtrés avec leurs balais. Une fois de retour au sol, les joueurs se sont donné de chaleureuses accolades dans une belle démonstration d'esprit sportif. Nous avons depuis appris que les Japonais ont offert à l'équipe américaine - dont les supporters sont responsables du kidnapping de l'Augurey Hans, la mascotte du Liechtenstein - un poussin Hoo-hoo (le Hoo-hoo est un oiseau de feu japonais). Finale 11 July 2014 QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL Transcript of the Live Coverage from the Daily Prophet's Quidditch Correspondent Ginny Potter and Gossip Correspondent Rita Skeeter. ---- BULGARIA - BRAZIL 170 - 60 Ginny Potter The stadium is full and the noise is deafening. We await the arrival of both team's mascots, who will put on a pre-match show. The Bulgarians, of course, bring their celebrated dancing troupe of Veelas, which constitutes a major reason for the team's popularity, at least with men. Brazil's Curupiras have already caused a great deal of mischief so far this tournament but are similarly popular, mostly with children. Security wizards stand by all around the perimeter in case of trouble. While we wait for the opening performance, let's remind ourselves what these teams look like and compare some key statistics. KEEPERS CHASERS BEATERS SEEKERS Rita Skeeter The VIP boxes are now full. Chairman of the ICWQC, Mentor Metaxas, chats to the President of the Argentinian Council of Magic, Valentina Vázquez, but all eyes are on Box Two, where Dumbledore's Army sit under close guard, to prevent mobbing by an overexcited crowd. The Potter family – minus Mother, Ginny Potter, who of course is here in the journalists' enclosure with me – have been given prime places in the front row. All are wearing the red of Bulgaria except middle child Albus, who is sporting Brazilian green. This will undoubtedly send the gossips into overdrive – what message is young Albus sending us all by choosing to support a team other than his father's? A team, lest we forget, that is competing against his father's ex-rival, now friend, Viktor Krum. Are we witnessing a very public, very ugly display of father-son rivalry? My colleague, Ginny Potter, who is sitting close enough to read everything my Quick-Quotes Quill is scribbling, informs me that Albus is a great fan of Brazilian Chaser Gonçalo Flores. That, of course, would be one possible explanation for this oddly public parade of familial dissent. Ginny Potter The crowd roar as the gates open and the mascot troupes assemble! First, the Bulgarian Veela, dressed in diaphanous gowns and dancing to the haunting strains of harp music. Several men's jaws have dropped here in the journalists' enclosure and, judging by the number of dropped notebooks, many also appear to have lost sensation in their fingers. Rita Skeeter Up in VIP Box Two, Ronald Weasley appears to have become catatonic. Did I just see wife Hermione Granger administer a sharp elbow to the ribs? Ginny Potter And here come the Curupiras with their bright red hair and back-to-front feet. Tumbling, performing acrobatics, stealing hats from fans and generally creating mayhem, the stadium is greatly enjoying their antics. Rita Skeeter It is always enchanting to observe young people enjoying the culture of other wizarding nations. Unfortunately, Master Teddy Lupin and Ms Victoire Weasley appear to be far more interested in what they are saying to each other than – I take that back. In what some may see as a somewhat belated show of parental authority, Mr Bill Weasley has swapped places with his now very sulky-looking daughter and is directing her attention to the pitch. It is indeed a terrible waste not to drink in the magnificent spectacle now unfolding before us, with the colours and dancing and whatnot. Ginny Potter The opening ceremony concludes with an interesting Veela/Curupira pyramid formation. If several back to front feet found themselves in the Veela's eyes, the latter have resisted the temptation to transform into the terrifying Harpy-like form that gave many children – myself included – nightmares after their 1994 display. And here come the two teams – Brazil in green, Bulgaria in red! Rita Skeeter Almost all of the Weasley family are supporting Brazil. Certainly nobody can have expected Ronald to cheer on his wife's ex-boyfriend. Both his children – Rose, who appears to have inherited her father's unfortunate hair, and Hugo, who has his mother's bushy locks – are decked out in green, but Hermione Granger is not wearing anything to indicate which team she is supporting. Does she secretly hope to see Krum take the trophy at last? Or is this the kind of diplomatic neutrality one might expect of a ruthless careerist whose long-term ambition is undoubtedly to be Minister for Magic? Ginny Potter 00.00 hrs And they're off! Fourteen players rise into the air for the 427th Quidditch World Cup final! Rita Skeeter 00.01 hrs Neville Longbottom is already on his feet cheering, even though nothing has really happened yet. Is he drunk? Ginny Potter 00.05 hrs The Quaffle is in Brazil's possession but slick defence from Draganov and Vulchanov has so far prevented them from scoring. Flores, Diaz and Alonso are relentless, ducking and weaving as they try to find a way past the Bulgarian Beaters. Rita Skeeter 00.18 hrs Luna Lovegood appears to be passing out some kind of snack to her friends in the VIP box. Some might hesitate to accept baked goods from Lovegood, whose schoolgirl nickname, I am reliably informed, was 'Loony'. Ginny Potter 00.32 hrs An excellent intercept by Bulgarian Chaser Levski and Bulgaria are streaking towards the goal – thrown to Vassileva – ouch! Even the Brazilians groaned in sympathy there as a Bludger hit Vassileva hard in the throat. She drops the Quaffle, which is caught by Flores. Brazil are back in possession! Rita Skeeter 00.33 hrs Neville Longbottom is laughing hard at something that Harry Potter has leaned across and whispered to him. What is so amusing? Why such an open display of humour in full view of the public? Surely Potter is aware that everybody in the stadium can see him? Is it not rather elitist to enjoy 'private' jokes with fellow celebrities when people in the cheap seats cannot hear them? Ginny Potter 00.37 hrs And it's first blood to Brazil with a spectacular goal from Flores! Rita Skeeter 00.38 hrs Albus Potter has almost toppled out of the VIP box cheering his Quidditch hero. His uncle Ronald seized the back of his robes and saved him from what would surely have been a death of international significance, spawning news stories across the wizarding world. Brother James is laughing heartily (did he push his brother?). Harry Potter appears completely unconcerned, merely handing his second son one of 'Loony' Lovegood's treats. Ginny Potter 00.42 hrs Draganov and Vulchanov are successfully disrupting the Brazilian Chasers, preventing the formidable trio from scoring a second goal, but Bulgaria is relying far too much on their defence and their last touch of the Quaffle resulted in a drop and fumble by Grozda. No sign of the Snitch so far. Rita Skeeter 00.54 hrs Harry Potter is cheering every well-hit Bulgarian Bludger, whereas his supposed best friend Ronald Weasley appears to be gnashing his teeth in chagrin. Hermione Granger is yawning. Whether she intends to convey boredom, or is merely exhausted after Dumbledore's Army's long night of noisy revelry in the VIP section of the campsite, her Argentinian hosts can only be offended by such blatant rudeness. Ginny Potter 00.59 hrs Bogomil Levski breaks through the Brazilian defence and equalises! Ten all! Rita Skeeter 01.10 hrs Head of the Department of Magical Transportation Percy Weasley is frowning as he follows the match. Greying and balding, he has aged considerably since the Battle of Hogwarts (where, of course, he became the unfortunate embodiment of the phrase 'better late than never'). Unkind political opponents may call him a 'nit-picking bureaucrat', but others go as far as to say that he is 'not that bad once you get to know him'. Ginny Potter 01.23 hrs A sudden burst of quick-fire Quaffle passes has resulted in a brace of goals for Brazil, whose Chasers are tearing up and down the pitch. Gonçalo Flores has scored twice more and Fernando Diaz once, taking the score to 40-10. Bulgaria are making too many careless mistakes and need to take the offensive. Brazil looking far the stronger team at this point. Rita Skeeter 01.31 hrs Charlie Weasley – or 'The Unmarried Weasley' as he is often known - is a burly chap carrying several burns due to his work with dragons. Like his sister-in-law Hermione 'Bored Yawn' Granger, he is paying little attention to the match, preferring what seems to be a most interesting talk with Rolf Scamander, husband of 'Loony' Lovegood. How difficult it has been to marry 'into' Dumbledore's Army we can only speculate. Nobody who witnessed it will ever forget the shock on Scamander's face when he saw Lovegood's wedding dress – rainbows, spangles and a tiara of silver unicorn horns, voted 'Most Hideous Outfit of the Year' by readers of my regular Daily Prophet column. While Lovegood and Scamander appear to be holding hands in the VIP box, this might well be because Rolf is trying to prevent his wife from putting on one of her famous Special Event Hats. Ginny Potter '''01.43 hrs THE SNITCH HAS BEEN SIGHTED! With the score standing at 50-20 (following goals one minute apart from Alonso and Vassileva) a flash of gold near the Brazilian hoops leads Silva and Krum into a breakneck chase – Beaters and Chasers scatter – Krum is ahead but narrowly misses a capture – as the Snitch soars upwards, both Seekers appear to be dazzled by the brilliant Argentinian sun – the Snitch has disappeared again. Rita Skeeter 01.58 hrs George Weasley, wealthy co-owner of joke shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, has only one ear. This disability did not prevent him from marrying his dead brother's ex-girlfriend Angelina Johnson, or from fathering two children with her: Fred and Roxanne. They are putting on a show of family togetherness up in the box. However, few will forget the recent rumours that – in spite of the plentiful gold brought in by such inventions as Puking Pastilles – Angelina has grown restless in her marriage and recently left the marital home to – my colleague, Ginny Potter, has just informed me that Angelina left the marital home to care for her sick father. Many will think that a likely story. Meanwhile, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley have taken advantage of their elders' inattention to find their way back into adjacent seats. Ginny Potter 02.03 hrs Moments after Diaz lengthens Brazil's lead – 60-20 – Beater Santos hits Viktor Krum hard over the head with his bat. The referee is examining Omniocular footage to determine whether a foul has been committed. The game has been paused. Rita Skeeter 02.04 hrs A great groan has issued from the crowd, undoubtedly in response to Ronald Weasley flagrantly and openly kissing his wife on the cheek. This piece of disgusting exhibitionism appears to have disgusted spectators – my colleague, Ginny Potter, has just informed me that the crowd groaned because one of the players has sustained an injury. Ginny Potter 02.21 hrs No foul! German referee Herman Junker concludes that Rafael Santos did not mean to hit Viktor Krum around the back of the skull with his Beater's bat. Krum signals that he is fit to continue and play resumes! Rita Skeeter 02.36 hrs Cold-hearted Hermione Granger did not notice her ex-boyfriend's injury immediately, due to the ill-judged public display of affection instigated by her husband, but she swiftly put on a display of concern. The same cannot be said for Neville Longbottom, who appears to be spiritedly describing the precise manner in which Krum sustained his nosebleed for the benefit of his godson, Albus Potter. An oddly callous display from the popular Herbology teacher. Ginny Potter 02.38 hrs Mere minutes after play resumes, Krum and Silva are rocketing suddenly upwards – five thousand Omnioculars follow the pair into the dazzling Argentinian sun – Rita Skeeter 02.39 hrs Dumbledore's Army seem agitated and tense. Has one of them grievously offended the others? Have bitter wounds been reopened here, in front of thousands of people, where everybody hoped merely to enjoy a unique sporting occasion? Ought Dumbledore's Army draw such flagrant attention to themselves when – apparently – something exciting is happening on the pitch? Or are they using this as a cover to air old grievances? Ginny Potter 02.40 hrs Krum and Silva are in a breakneck dash for the Snitch, which Silva sighted first – he is four feet ahead of Krum as both rise almost vertically – Rita Skeeter 02.41 hrs Everyone is on their feet, including the denizens of the VIP boxes – Harry Potter is shouting – if my lip-reading is accurate, Ronald Weasley is swearing – Ginny Potter 02.42 hrs Krum is gaining on Silva but will it be enough...? Rita Skeeter 02.43 hrs Teddy Lupin has accidentally punched his girlfriend on the nose as he gesticulates – are we about to witness a breakup, live at the Quidditch World Cup? Ginny Potter 02.43 hrs Krum and Silva neck and neck – Rita Skeeter 02.44 hrs Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley snuggled up together again – don't they care about Quidditch at all? Should they be taking up valuable space in this stadium, when all eyes ought to be glued on the pitch? When so many poor witches or wizards would simply love to be here? Ginny Potter 02.45 hrs KRUM'S GOT THE SNITCH! BULGARIA HAVE WON! Rita Skeeter 02.45 hrs I can't see the VIP boxes – everyone is jumping up and down – Ginny Potter The crowds are going crazy – after two and three-quarter hours in the blazing Argentinian sun, Bulgaria has won the Quidditch World Cup and Krum has achieved his life's ambition on the third attempt – it looks like he might fall off his broom – tears are streaming down his face – a hugely popular win here in the Patagonian Desert – but hearty commiserations to Brazil - they led almost all the way, and in the end, it was Krum the Seeker who defeated them. A stunning display of sportsmanship here, as Silva and Krum embrace – Rita Skeeter Ah, that's better – people are calming down, I can now see the VIP boxes – well, Dumbledore's Army seems to approve of the victory, Harry Potter in particular seems emotional – with a determined grin on his face, Ronald Weasley conceals his inevitable annoyance that his wife's ex-love is being feted by the Quidditch world – young Albus is applauding, doubtless at the prompting of his publicity hungry father – my colleague, Ginny Potter, is approaching me, no doubt with another tedious correc Ginny Potter Rita Skeeter has been taken unaccountably ill with what some are calling a jinx to the solar plexus. As celebrations continue here in the Patagonian Desert, we at the Daily Prophet sincerely hope that you have enjoyed our World Cup coverage from Argentina. Next week, the National Gobstones League comes to Birmingham! But in all honesty... don't bother. Catégorie:Pottermore